The Hunters
by MegzyMoo
Summary: New to this whole thing, any and all criticism appreciated. Story contains mostly GREENS, but BLUES and REDS are included. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

"The only suitable punishment we can think of for your crimes is death."

4 Months earlier:

"BC, we have found two of them."

"Alright Bloss, I'm heading to your location now. Don't engage till I get there."

**Blossom POV:**

_I'm the leader in this operation; I shouldn't have to take orders from Buttercup._

"Come on Bubbles, let's go get them."

"But Buttercup told us to wait here…?" Bubbles said in a confused voice.

"If we wait here they will be gone by the time she gets here." I said sounding very sure of myself.

"Alright…"

**Buttercup POV:**

"I really hope they listen to me this time." I muttered to myself.

I ran across the roof tops, skillfully jumping from each one, dressed in black only my green eyes showing. I raced off to Blossom and Bubbles last location.

"Shit! They aren't here-"

A sudden scream interrupted me.

"Bubbles! I'm coming!"

_Of course they wouldn't listen to me._

I ran into an old parking lot where I heard the screams. Blossom and Bubbles were huddled against a wall with two dark figures closing in on them.

"Buttercup I'm so sorry for not listening." Yelled Blossom.

The two figures attention suddenly turned to me; I could see their eyes glowing, the one had red eyes, like blood. Odd vampires usually have black eyes, no soul staring at you, just empty. The second one really surprised me though; his eyes were the deep blue of the oceans. Both of them growled in annoyance at my presence, and then they did the unthinkable. They turned around and completely ignored me! Oh no that won't do at all. I pulled my pistol out and aimed it at the one closing in on Bubbles. The bullets were rigged to produce a light that matched the intensity of the sun. I smirked at the thought of the bastard exploding. I pulled the trigger and suddenly I was on the floor, a heavy weight pushing me onto the gravel. I looked up and saw a pair of red eyes glaring down at me. Damn asshole hit me before I could shoot his friend.

"Now, now little kitten, that's no way to treat people," he said with a subtle growl coming from his throat. He licked his lips staring at my neck. "Such a weak, little human," he said smirking at me. I glared at him, no one calls me weak. I hit the button at the bottom of my combat boots; a blade came out by the toe. I leaned up towards his ear.

"No one calls me weak."

In one swift movement my foot came into contact with his thigh and he rolled off of me screaming in pain. The blue eyed one looked at me and growled, he suddenly pounced at me, I dodged and pulled out my pistol. A shot rang across the parking lot and the bullet lodged itself into his arm. Nothing happened.

"Who the hell changed my bullets?!"

"I meant to tell you BC, we ran out of the others," said Blossom in timid voice.

Before I had time to respond the blue eyed one got over his shock and smirked at me.

"Shit…"

He ran at me and flung me into one of the walls. The red eyed one got up and I could see the anger in his eyes. They started walking towards me when suddenly an arrow lodged itself into the red one and a dagger scraped past the blue one, cutting him across the face. I looked to see Blossom with her bow and Bubbles holding half a dozen daggers in her left hand. Things were finally going for me. Suddenly the red and blue one looked behind them and sprinted away from us. I made out another figure waiting for them in the dark, he seemed taller than the other two. He looked at me and all I saw were deep forest green eyes glowing through the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Don't own the Power Puff Girls or Rowdy Ruff Boys**

**Bubbles POV:**

BC is not happy. She never likes it when they get away and those two men managed to get at least one or two hits on her. When we got home I went straight to my room, Blossom could deal with the extremely pissed off Buttercup. I went to my bathroom ready for a nice hot shower. I looked into the steamed over mirror and wiped off some of it to see my face. I'd definitely grown up over the years. My blonde hair fell down past my shoulders and my bangs framed my face. My baby face was gone and I was positively beautiful, no harm in saying it. I gained self-confidence over the years. And then there were my blue eyes. A shade lighter than _his_.

**Flashback:**

_"Alright…"_

_We crept around to the empty lot, my hand resting on my thigh that held one of the many throwing knives I was so fond of. There they were standing off to the far end of the parking lot. They seemed to be in a heated discussion. Blossom drew her bow and motioned for me to be get low and follow her._

_It was two men. One had red hair, a shade darker than Blossom's, it went down past his shoulders, I think it was even longer than mine. The second one had blonde hair. It reached his shoulders and flicked up just the tiniest bit. I still couldn't see their faces._

_ "We have to find them," the blonde haired one whispered rather harshly. "I could have sworn I smelt them around here!"_

_"Yeah well too bad the fucking wind just died down, we've got nothing now," the red head growled out rather aggressively._

_They must be hunting._

_Blossom must've been thinking the same thing because she suddenly stood from our crouched position on the floor and pulled back her bow with the arrow itching to be released. The men stood alert and turned to the noise of the string pulling back. They were unbelievably handsome for vampires with the most striking eyes. The red head smirked and an unnerving glint appeared in his blood red eyes while he watched Blossom. I stood up with my throwing knives ready. The blonde immediately looked at me; his eyes were as blue as the ocean._

_"Well Boomer it looks like they decided to come to us." The red head smirked_

**End Flashback**

**Buttercup POV:**

I glared at my now destroyed punching bag. How did they manage to not only land a hit on me, but manage to get away as well? And then there were those green eyes. He had to be another vampire but how could his eyes be green? And why didn't he come for us? All this thinking is giving me a headache…

**Blossom POV:**

I know I should've listened to BC, but I just wanted to get them for once. She always manages to be the hero. I'm glad she got there when she did. I don't know what would've happened if she didn't.

**Flashback:**

_They had successfully disarmed us and backed us up against the wall in the far corner. _

_"Brick, aren't there meant to be three of them?"_

_Shit how did they know? Have they been hunting us? Where is BC?_

_"It doesn't matter, by the time the other one gets here we'll be gone." The one named Brick said with a smirk gracing his face, "Besides we've waited long enough for them."_

_Brick moved closer to me, his eyes glinting with hunger._

_"Our sister will be here soon and then you will be sorry," Bubbles said in a determined voice._

_"Hahaha, as if some human would even manage to harm me," said Brick in an arrogant voice. "If anything I'll be the one harming her."_

_"Brick, I don't think Butch wou-"_

_The blonde, Boomer, was cut off by Bubbles sudden screaming._

_And then I saw BC._

**End Flashback**

**RowdyRuffBoys POV:**

"Damn Bitch actually got me." Brick said while looking at the huge gash in his leg and twirling the arrow shot by the red head. The gash was taking its time healing, there must have been something special on the knife.

"Quit your whining, you let your guard down," said Boomer from the other side of the living room of their huge manor.

"Both of you let your guard down," a deep voice ground out from a chair shrouded in darkness. "I told you to watch out for the raven haired one."

"Well you weren't much help Butch. You just watched from the sidelines so you hardly have any right to comment." Brick said annoyance clear in his voice.

"Unlike you two, I intend on watching my prey and learning her habits." Butch said standing up to reveal his spiked raven hair and glowing green eyes.

"Well I think we've been waiting long enough for them." Brick said, "I say we just take them. We've been waiting for our mates long enough; they need to be with us now."

"I hardly think that making them hate us will help our cause, but you are right it has been long enough," Butch said as he stood by the window.

"You will be mine soon, my Buttercup." He whispered against the cool glass of the window.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I Don't own the Power Puff Girls or Rowdy Ruff Boys**

The sun beams shone through the lime green curtains. A dark shadow was watching over a beautiful girl with short, raven hair. His hand skimmed across her cheek, a cold black spiral spread from his fingertips to her cheek. The sun beams crept ever closer to the black shadow and the sleeping beauty. He watched as the spiral moved across her cheek and down to her neck. Such a beautiful looking neck, her pulse point was beating steadily against it. He licked his lips as he felt his restraint leaving him. Suddenly the sun beams hit him and he vanished into the shadows.

**Buttercup POV**

Beautiful green eyes opened as sun beams crossed her face. The light illuminating her grass green irises.

"Why the fuck is it morning already," she grumbled as she rolled out of bed. Her short choppy hair spiked up from sleep. She stood up and stretched her arms up, her shirt lifting in the process to reveal her toned stomach. A low growl suddenly came from the shadows followed by the smell of woodchips, freshly mown grass and the nauseating metallic sting of blood. Her gun was out from under pillow immediately pointing towards the shadows of her open cupboard.

**Butch POV**

'She is so gorgeous' I thought to myself as I watched her get out of bed. Her tight short shorts were riding up ever so slightly and her top hung loosely around her. She reached her hands above her head to stretch out and her top lifted, showing me her perfect stomach. I couldn't stop the growl that came from my throat even if I tried, which I didn't. I had no intention of waiting any longer for her. My mark was already forming on the juncture where her neck and shoulder meet. Her gun was trained directly at me.

**Buttercup POV**

My heart was pounding so hard I could hear it. I know I heard that growl; there are too many shadows in my room right now, too easy for whatever it is to get closer to me. I slowly inched my way towards my curtains in an attempt to open them fully. My back was facing the curtains while I had my gun drawn towards the cupboard. I hit something hard, expecting it to be the wall I reached back to try and find the edge of the curtain. I touched something cold and hard and was suddenly overwhelmed by the smell of woodchips, grass and blood. I swung around and looked into the luminous dark green eyes. Why were they so green? My gun collided with the side of his face and I turned to run. He grabbed me around the waist and through me down onto the floor. My body screamed out in pain. He was on top of me before I had time to register how I had gotten to the floor. I definitely wasn't going out without a fight.

**Butch POV**

That hit was definitely unexpected. As soon as she ran I grabbed her to stop her from leaving and straddled her. She looked so good underneath me. I couldn't resist I had to try her. I leaned down and licked her neck to her earlobe where I nipped at the little earrings in it. I wonder what other piercings she has. I smirked down at her until I felt her legs wrap around my neck and throw me down. Fuck she is strong.

"Now, now Buttercup I'd be nicer to someone as important as me," I said while I smirked up at her now straddling me.

"And what makes you so important?" she said while glaring down at me.

I leaned up to her and whispered in her ear, "Well let's say I'm one of the reasons you spend every night hunting vampires, maybe I'm one of the first."

Her eyes widened and I used my opportunity to switch us over and lean down against her body.

"And maybe you're the mate I've been looking for, for over 3000 years." I said to her while my tongue swept against the green panther that was forming against her skin. It was moving up and down her neck as if flying. I felt her body grow limp against mine. The mark was working, she would sleep for a few hours now and when she wakes up I shall deal with her fury. I picked her up bridal style and looked down at her beautiful face. The sun was too bright for me to walk out in so I slipped into the shadows of her cupboard and disappeared into the shadow realm. I reappeared with Buttercup in my room. I laid her down on my bed and went to see if my brothers had succeeded.

**Brick POV**

Blossom was asleep in my arms with my mark travelling up and down her back and neck, a beautiful red phoenix. She hadn't woken up when I took her but that was only going to make this all the more difficult to explain. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. My brothers and I were the first vampires. We were already special when it happened. We were immortal. A poisonous bat bit us and instead of killing us it reacted with our immortality and turned us into vampires. 3000 years without a mate was painfully lonely and now that I'd finally found her I wasn't ever going to let her go. Now I just hope she understands that.

**Boomer POV**

My beautiful Bubbles lay asleep on my bed. She was awake when I went to her. She let me explain everything to her. She actually seemed quite excited to come with me, when she found out the whole story. I'd been alone for 3000 years; it felt so good to have my other half near me. I felt more complete now that I was near her. But soon I'll have to fully have her. But I will let her rest until that time. My mark was asleep on her chest. A blue fox curled up asleep. Our marks would move along our mates' bodies, it wasn't restricted to any place and it would keep them safe when we aren't able to. I still don't know all that they can do but I know we will find out. I can't wait for my Bubbles to wake up. I should check on Butch and Brick.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm so sorry for the long wait. I had a serious case of writers block and my grandmother passed away. I hope this chapter makes up for the wait. I do not own the RowdyRuff Boys or the PowerPuff Girls.**

In a dark, imposing manor, three brothers sat around the fire blazing in the fire place. The fire's warmth seemed to avoid the brothers. The warm glow never reached their marble faces. The brothers sat in silence awaiting the approaching storm. No one dared speak a word, too afraid that calm spell would be broken. Rain started to hit the tall windows of the room they sat in, a crack of thunder sounded and then the storm hit them. A scream echoed through every corner of the house. The brothers stood to attention and then bolted off in different directions.

**Boomer POV**

I was at Bubble's door almost immediately. I rushed in to find her groggily opening her eyes. A small smile graced her face as she saw me. I sighed in relief to know it wasn't my Bubbles. I sat next to her on the bed; the distant thought of who it might be went to the back of my mind in her presence.

**Brick POV**

The faint echoes of dying screams were around Blossom's door. I gently opened the door to see Blossom staring at a wall.

"Blossom?"

"It's you! You're the vampire from the other night!" She screamed at me. "Why am I here? Have you come to finish what you started?"

"No Blossom it's not like that, let me explain." I asked her imploringly

"How do you know my name? Have you been hunting me?" She asked, a hint a of fear lacing her voice as she skirted to the edge of the bed.

It hurt me deeply to see her back away from me.

"No Blossom please give me a chance to explain." I hoped my eyes conveyed the truth behind my words. She simply nodded her head.

"My brothers and I are the first vampires, we've been around for 3000 years. When we were born we were special. We were immortal. We couldn't die and healed instantly if we got hurt. One day a bat bit us and it reacted with our immortality and turned us into vampires. We abused our powers at first, and for over 500 years we were turning people into vampires and watching them wreak havoc. After a while we began to yearn for something else, we were lonely. Physically in pain due to it. Then one night we were all struck with a dream. It was not all that clear at the time and sounded very much like a riddle of sorts. Our dream that night was shared and we saw three girls. They were laughing amongst themselves but we couldn't see their faces. A voice came from nowhere and said that we were to be with three sisters, triplets to be exact that would match us perfectly. They would rule with us and keep us level. They were our other halves. Of course the voice wasn't that direct but after much researching we got that from what it said. We had been moving from place to place to try and find any trace of our mates. And then 19 years ago we felt it, on this day to be exact. The day you and your sisters were born. We have been keeping our eyes on you ever since that day, waiting for the right time to claim you. The other night was a slip up. We were getting impatient and couldn't wait any longer. Our brother was thoroughly pissed with us, but now you are here and I can only hope that you will accept me." I finished my long story and watched her. She had relaxed throughout my story and now she seemed to be looking for any sign I was lying.

**Blossom POV**

He looked like he meant it. His story is an intriguing one and I am finding it believable considering his looks. He wasn't like other vampires, his eyes were red and his face was beautifully carved. The other vampires had black eyes and they all had tattoos across their faces. This man appeared to be carved from pure marble, he had beauty about him.

"I believe you."

He rushed at me so fast and enveloped me in his arms, lifting me off the bed for a hug. I pushed him back after a while. He let go and gave me a genuine smile.

"I have laid claim to you, and my mark is on you, so any vampire will know you are not to be harmed." He said to me as he guided me to the mirror on the wall. I saw a bright flaming phoenix flying across the skin of my neck and then disappearing under my shirt. I stood watching it, entranced by its movements.

**Butch POV**

I arrived at Buttercups door, I prepared myself for a fight and walked into her room. She stood by the open window; rain pouring against her face, her short hair clung to her. She turned to look at who had intruded, her green eyes flashed in the darkness and then she flung herself out of the window, which was on the third floor. I rushed to the window and was about to jump out after her when two boots collided with my face. She flipped herself in from where she had been hanging and turned to fight me. She really is my perfect match.

"Now Buttercup where are your manners, I've given you such a lovely room to sleep in." I smirked at her as I saw her fury grow. "And now are you attempting to run off into the rain, or stand and fight me."

"I'll be running off soon, but I remember something about you being the first vampire. If I kill you now then every other one should die." She said to me as her face turned cold.

"I seem to remember mentioning something more important in our short lived conversation."

She hesitated for a fraction of a second and I took my chance. I launched at her and pinned her against the wall.

"Why are you so determined to kill us all?" I asked her, I was curious.

"Because a vampire killed my parents…" she looked at me with all the hatred she held for that vampire that killed her parents. I was shocked. I remember that we didn't see the girl's parents just after they turned 16 but we thought nothing of it.

"When?"

"The night we turned 16, we had gone out to celebrate with some friends. We came home late to a horrifying scene. Our parents were lifeless while a vampire fed on my mother. I grabbed the first thing I could find and attacked it. Eventually pushing it into the sun beams from the window, the sad thing is that he survived. He didn't burn to ash, he vanished."

"Buttercup I promise you that if I had known I would have been ther-"

"And done what exactly, you are a vampire. How could you help me?"

"You are my other half, I never wanted any harm to come to you."

"How could you be so sure that I am your mate, its easy to make a mistake."

"Not with this, and my mark would have rejected you if you weren't my mate."

"What mark?"

I pointed to her shoulder, where a black panther with green eyes was roaming. She gently reached for it and it purred beneath her touch.

"I am not happy with this, but I will stay to find out what this is all about. If you will let me visit my sisters."

"Your sisters are here, they are my brother's mates."

Buttercup turned to the door but paused and looked into my eyes.

"I forgot to ask, what's your name?"

"Butch, Butch Jojo."

"It suits you," she said and the ghost of a smile graced her face, and then it vanished and I wondered if I had really seen it. She wore a mask it seemed. Devoid of emotion. I could see it in her eyes when she told me about her parents. She had been through too much, she had hardened herself to the core and now I needed to break through. There is more she is not telling me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own PPGS or the RRB **

** Buttercup POV**

I sighed as I closed the door. This is way too much to take in. I'll need to find Bubbles and Blossom to see what they think. I walked through the long halls of the manor. I came across a red hallway, I was currently in a hallway with brilliant Green tapestries hanging from the dark wood walls. I turned down the red hallway and heard a voice that sounded alot like Blossom's. I walked along hallway and stopped infront of a door with what looked like a phoenix, surrounded by flames and cherry blossoms. I heard Blossom's voice just beyond the door. I pressed my ear against it to try and make out the mucked voices. "So what does this mark do? " asked Blossom. "We are not sure of their full powers but we do know that they will protect you from anything that tries to harm you. " another voice said that must be her mate. I pulled away from the door and knocked before opening. I peered inside the room to see Blossom standing with the red head from the other night. She smiled at me while the red head just smirked at me. "Here for rematch?" He said with a smirk on his face. "Not unless you're ready to get your ass kicked again. " I said with an even bigger smirk, he scowled at me as I walked up to Blossom. "Brick could you leave me and my sister alone for a bit?" She said and he simply nodded and walked out, probably to stand outside the door. "I'm so happy that you're here! "Blossom said as she tackled me to the ground with a hug. I smiled and hugged her back. My sister and I used to have a very bad relationship, but after our parents died we have realised that we'd could lose each other any day so we will cherish the time we do have. "So what's your mate like. " She asked. I groaned. "Well I suppose he is easy on the eyes, okay who am I kidding he is so sexy. He has dark forest Green eyes and Black spiky hair and he looks like he has been chiseled to perfection out of marble. But he is stubborn like me and almost as good as me when it comes to fighting. But he seems to be a bit of a flirt. " I said rolling my eyes. There was a knock on the door and in came Bubbles. She tackled us to the ground as soon as she saw us. "I'm so happy you guys are here! " She squealed. "As soon as Boomie told me you were here I just had to come see you. " "Who is 'Boomie'?" Blossom asked. "Oh he is my mate. He is the sweetest ever and so adorable. He is that blonde vampire from the other night, in fact he is standing outside the door now with his brothers." She said. "I knew they would eavesdrop on us. " I said as loud as I could. The door opened and in came a smirking Butch followed by Brick and Boomer.

**No one's POV**

Butch walked up to Buttercup with a grin on his face. Boomer smiled as Bubbles ran to hug him and Brick gave Blossom a small smile as he sat next to her. "The sun will be up soon. We came to bring you all to bed. " Boomer said as he took Bubble's hand in his own. "It's going to take some getting used to though. Sleeping during the day is very different to sleeping at night. " Said Brick as he led Blossom to the bed. Butch and Boomer began to lead their girls out of the room. Once outside of the room they parted ways.

**Green POV**

"I don't see why we have to sleep during the day. You and your brothers are the vampires. Not us. " Buttercup said as they walked through the green hallway. "Yes, but you and your sisters are our mates. Besides you will soon have to become a vampire." Buttercup stopped walking, "What? Why? What if I don't want to be a vampire?" Butch sighed as he turned to her, "You have to become a vampire. You are my mate which means I need to be with you forever. If we are mated and you one day die because you didn't become a vampire, I will live the rest of my days wishing to be dead. It will feel like a piece of me is forever gone and I will begin to live a half life. Buttercup it is a fate worse than death. " Buttercup turned to him, he was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed as if even the thought hurt him. She gently placed her hand on his arm, she felt the muscles tense under her palm and he opened his eyes. His dark forest Green eyes looked as if they were glowing as he watched her apple green eyes. His hand reached out to caress her cheek and against her better judgement, she leaned into his touch, never breaking eye contact. They began to lean towards each other. Her eyes darted to his lips as his tongue wet them. Something warm began to caress her neck and then suddenly Butch was against the wall in the shadows as a sliver of sun had managed to find its way through the dark curtains and onto Buttercup's neck. The spell had been broken and they moved into the room. Buttercup made sure all the curtains were closed tightly and then she dropped into bed. She feel asleep instantly. Butch Sat on the bed and watched her, his hand was slightly burnt from where the sun hit him when he was touching her face. She was opening up to him and he skilled at that thought. With one last look around the room, he climbed into bed and entered a deep sleep.


End file.
